This invention is in the field of early detection of breast cancer. In the US, the expected statistical figures for breast cancer in 2013 are: approximately 230,000 new cases and 40,000 deaths. The mortality rate would be lowered if breast cancers could be detected in the earlier stage. Screening with X-ray mammography has been the gold standard for the early detection of breast cancer. However, in about 40% of the screening population, where the women have more than 50% of their breasts covered by dense fibro-glandular breast tissues, X-ray mammography has been found to be inadequate in depicting regions of breast covered by the dense breast tissues. Recent clinical studies show that breast ultrasound could be very effective for breasts with dense tissues, particularly automated 3D breast ultrasound. Currently, the only breast ultrasound system that received USFDA approval for breast cancer screening so far is an automated 3D breast ultrasound system using a chestward compression scanning procedure.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.